


[Podfic] Gentle Comforts

by sageclover61



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vaguely Smutty, excessive use of pronouns, no names anywhere, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: This is a podfic of HyruleHearts1123's fic called "Gentle Comforts".After everything that had happened, everything they had all been through, they were finally happy. Now if only they could find what was missing between them....





	[Podfic] Gentle Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyrulehearts1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gentle Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760584) by [Hyrulehearts1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123). 



> This is my first completed podfic and this was fun.

The mp3 file can be found at the following google drive link: [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m_1MXpnyCAIDNWMLSYR5Sy6j0T0SAd0c/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
